


Shook Up, Shook Down

by vesuvius



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesuvius/pseuds/vesuvius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex dirty dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shook Up, Shook Down

The wrap party for season five was in full swing as people mingled, ate, laughed and talked. Some were dancing, some were sitting with Moffat. Karen was hanging by the DJ booth and laughing with a drink in her hand that swayed dangerously, spilling some of the contents on the floor.

 

Matt was sitting on the back of one of the sofas chatting with Darvill and a few of the crew discussing the season finale and how happy they all were that it was done for another year at least. He looked up seeing Alex enter the room. Steven saw her too and jumped up to hug her tightly. Matt chewed on a straw, only partly paying attention to what Arthur was saying as he watched her.

 

She’d changed from her River Song outfit, shame really, to a pair of tight jeans; not such a bad trade off.  She wore a tank top and a little short waisted denim jacket. Her curls were fresh looking as if she’d just come from the shower and her face seemed to glow au natural.

 

Matt smiled and started to stand up, nodding as Arthur asked him to get him another drink.  He headed to the bar area. Steven was talking animatedly to her, probably divulging more secrets about River that he wouldn’t share with him or the Ponds. Alex laughed at something that he whispered into her ear and her gaze drifted to him. She kept talking but her eyes never left Matt’s as they silently sized one another up from across the room.

 

Matt finished making Arthur’s drink and snagged himself another ale. He slowly sauntered back to his perch. Alex raised her eyebrow noticing his predatory stroll. She didn’t give anything away but excused herself to Steven, her hand gently patting his arm as she made her way to the bar area.  She smirked at Matt, her hips swaying as she walked, her fluffy curls bouncing. He supposed she couldn’t help that. She did have truly marvelous hips. She reached the table and turned her back to him and his eyes drifted lower. _Truly marvelous bum as well_ , he thought. His lips curved as he let his mind wander imagining what that lovely ass looked like without the jeans. He saw her lying on her tummy on his bed, that magnificent bum on display and tempting him with a wink and a wiggle.

 

He blinked and realised that she was now standing in front of him, drink in hand. Arthur and the others were chuckling. Arthur waved his hand back and forth in front of his face. “Hello! Earth to Doctor? Anyone home?”

 

Matt shook his head and leaned back, pushing Arthur’s hand away. “Yeah, yeah. Course I am.” He looked up into Alex’s somehow even greener than usual eyes. “Hello, Ms. Kingston. Decided to grace us with your presence then?”

 

Alex laughed and sat down her shoulder touching his knee. He slid down and flopped next to her. “Well I do need to visit my subjects every now and again. Just to keep up appearances, you understand.” Her smile was teasing.

 

“Oh absolutely. Can’t have us all rebelling.” He sniffed at her drink. “What’s that then?”

 

Alex looked down at her drink. “It’s called a Strawberry Shag.” His eyes snapped up sharply to her rather distracting ones.

 

He smiled broadly. “Strawberry shag, eh? You make it sound so naughty, Kingston.”

 

She smiled, sipping the concoction. “Call me Alex, darling.”

 

Matt slowly nodded. “Alright, Alex.” He eyed her lips as she drank. “Can I have a taste then?”

 

“You want to taste my strawberry shag?”

 

Matt narrowed his eyes. She was so far ahead of him in the flirting game. His score really was pathetic when it came to the Kingston. He leaned close to her ear and could feel her shiver next to him. “I really, really want to taste your strawberry..” He leaned back and caught her eye. “Shag, that is.”

 

Alex held his gaze, her eyes twinkling. It should be illegal for anyone to be so bloody tempting. He felt his heart racing as she passed him her glass. Their fingers gently stroked one another as he took it, holding it up to his nose as he took a sniff. It had quite a sweet smell. He swirled the basil leaf around then lifted the glass to his lips. The sweet fluid coursed over his tongue as he let it swish around inside of his mouth then down his throat, feeling the vodka burn as bits of strawberry and basil with a hint of lemon exploded his senses.

 

He groaned deep and low in his throat as he closed his eyes enjoying the taste and the shiver he felt coming from Alex who was pressed against him. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at her. He passed the glass back. “Thank you. Your strawberry is intoxicating.”

 

Alex laughed lightly as she accepted it, now half drained. She licked the rim of the glass smiling when she heard him gasp. “Something wrong, darling?”

 

Matt blinked slowly, his eyes tracking her tongue as it swirled against the pink colored glass. He raised his eyes as she retracted her tongue taking another sip. He gulped and felt a thin line of sweat break out on his upper lip.

 

“Well, yes. Now I seem to have developed a thirst,” he smirked. They looked at one another and the moment stretched. They hardly noticed Arthur and the others talking. Alex looked toward the dance floor when a familiar song began to play.

 

“Oh, I remember this song.” She looked over to Matt who raised his eyebrows. “You know this song? You’re quite the musicphile.”

 

Matt squinted his eyes listening to the tune. “Hmm. I don’t seem to recall this one. Nice beat though.” He smiled down at her.

 

“Yes. It’s very sexy.” She slid her hand over his thigh then set her glass down on the table in front of them and stood up. She extended her hand to him. “Care to give me a go on the dance floor?”

 

Matt’s mouth dropped open and he slid his eyes over to Darvill who was trying not to laugh. He knew how the baby giraffe moved on the dance floor. Matt smiled and took Alex’s hand and they moved to the center of the dancing area. A few others were already dancing to the sensuous tune and Matt started to have second thoughts.

 

**_Oh something's got me so excited baby_ **

**_A feelin' I've been holdin' back so long_ **

 

He felt Alex squeeze his hand, her eyes speaking volumes as if to say it’s okay, I’ve got you. Reassured, he moved closer and pulled her into his arms, swaying slowly back and forth. She wrapped her arms around his waist, letting her hands drift lower to brush over his perfectly round bum.

 

“Why Ms. Kingston. Are you trying to feel me up?” he teased.

 

“Do you mind?” Her eyes held the question and he knew that if he wanted her to stop she would have with no hard feelings.

 

But he didn’t want her to stop.

 

Pressing her body even closer into his lean form, he could feel her soft breasts compressing against his chest. Losing himself to the incredibly sexy song, his large hands took on a life of their own and spanned her hips giving her bum a gentle squeeze and eliciting a sigh from between those full pink lips.

 

Alex let him take the lead, feeling him move his hips in time with the tune, slowly grinding against her, his thigh slipping between hers forcing her to bend her knees slightly as she moved with him. She raised her eyebrows at him.

 

“Impressive. Didn’t know you could dirty dance, Mr. Smith.”

 

Matt smiled as their hips moved together perfectly in sync. “Oh, I’m multi-talented, Ms. Kingston.” He raised his hand and slipped it inside of her jacket pushing the garment off one shoulder and down over her arm. Alex helped and tugged it off, letting it slip from her arms to the floor. Matt just gazed at her, her cleavage on display in the tight white tank top. Bringing his hands back to her waist, he dipped her back watching the line of her neck as she let her head fall, her eyes drifting shut.

 

**_You got me shook up shook down shook up_ **

**_On your lovin' and boy I can't wait to get started lovin' you_ **

 

Leaving one hand behind her back to support her, his other hand traveled up her torso, between her breasts, his fingers walking a path to the column of her neck.  Her chest heaved and she let her hips roll slowly against his, heat blossoming in her core.

 

Matt raised her back up, their foreheads touching and their eyes burning into each other. He lifted her leg, pulling it up around his hip, swaying her side to side in slow, decidedly erotic movements.

 

They’d long since forgotten about their surroundings as the music carried them away on their own private journey down a roaring river of desire. Alex clung to his body, her fingers gripping and digging into the firmness of his back and ass, her breath coming faster, her eyes never leaving his.

 

Matt’s gaze was intense, his vision having shrunk to a narrow point and all that existed was Alex, her body, her eyes and feeling her pressed against him.  His lips were hovering just millimeters away and he could smell her sweet breath; her pupils were full blown making her eyes so dark.

 

He closed the distance and pressed his lips to hers and was rewarded by the sexiest sound he’d heard in his entire life. His mouth explored her upper lip, his tongue ghosting along the edge as he lightly sucked the full flesh between his lips. Her hands trailed up along his strong and lean arms feeling the muscle under his skin. Her hands drifted up to his shoulders and finally coming to rest around his neck. Her body was so close he couldn’t tell where either of them ended or began.

 

**_And now that I can feel you comin' closer to me I'm not runnin_ **

**_Oh may I say I can't wait to get it on_ **

**_I'm gonna give it to ya_ **

 

The kiss deepened as their bodies continued to ebb and flow to the song. Urging her on, Matt ground himself against her, arching his hips.  Alex’s entire body shuddered and her head was swimming in a pool of lust as he fanned the fire inside her. She slowly tossed her head side to side and to his delighted eyes, came right there in his arms. It was such a quiet orgasm, a gentle ripple that flowed from her body to his; he felt her muscles contracting and a flow of wet heat against his strained erection. It proved to be too much for him and he pulled her tight against him, pressing his face into her neck and murmuring sweet and nasty things that he wanted to do to her in her ear as his cock emptied itself, throbbing.

 

**_Oh something's got me so delighted baby_ **

**_I see your face in everything I do_ **

**_You got me shook up shook down shook up_ **

**_On your lovin' and boy there is just no way I'll ever get over you_ **

 

They clung to one another, their breathing slowly returning to normal as the song slowly faded and was replaced with a more catchy tune by Queen.  Matt’s fingers were in her hair and Alex’s arms were wrapped tight around his slender waist.  He peeked one eye open and saw that there were still a few people dancing. He glanced around a bit and caught Darvill’s eye. He just raised his hand and fanned himself laughing before returning to his conversation. Karen stood by the DJ booth still but her face was about to burst with laughter and her shoulders shook.

 

Matt groaned as the impact of what they’d done hit him. He gently pulled back and looked at Alex. Her face was total bliss. Her skin was shining and her eyes were bright and she had the look of a woman who’d just been properly shagged. He smiled.

 

“Alex, Alex. What have you done to me, hm?”

 

Alex gave him a look born of innocence. “Darling, I don’t know what you mean. It was just a dance.”

 

Matt narrowed his eyes. “I’ve never danced like that before, Alex.”

 

She laughed and kissed him soundly. “Then you’ve been doing it wrong, sweetie.” She relinquished her hold on him and bent over to pick up her jacket. Standing she slowly slid it in front of Matt’s dark jeans now stained and wet because of her. He followed her movement and took hold of her jacket, trying to look casual.

 

“I don’t suppose you’d care to get out of here? I’m quite eager to have another dance,” his voice was low and dripped with desire as his eyes darkened again.

 

Alex looked around the room. She was glad that they’d dimmed the room a bit for the party. She saw Steven sitting with a few of the writers and producers, chuckling about something and gesturing with his chin in their direction. Most likely they’d given him loads of inspiration for new material.

 

Lifting her hand to his face, she cupped his cheek, her other hand on his chest, gently caressing, her lips brushing across his.

  
“Darling, I know this little place where you can dance all night long.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song: All Night Long by Mary Jane Girls


End file.
